Neo Eden
Neo Eden, one of several planets within The Great Spiral in The Horizon, is home to the main headquarters of the Horizon Foundation, and is also known for it's status as a "paradise planet", filled with a variety of different species of beautiful plant life, and expansive oceans. Geography Neo Eden is a large planet, with a consistent warm summer-like climate irregardless of time of year or location on the planet. This is due in part to the plane't position in relation to the sun, as well as artificial climate regulation systems developed by the planet's scientists. The planet is roughly 40% land and 60% water, being made up of a number of massive oceans of light-purple water. Many years ago, it was rumored that early Neo Eden civilization on land was made possible due to the help of creatures that lived in the seas, but no scientific study to date has been able to provide any extensive evidence of this legend. Though much of Neo Eden's land masses are bound to the planet's crust, similar to other worlds, one unique feature it possesses is it's large number of floating islands. These islands, roughly the size of a large city on average, float gently above the ocean below without any sort of assistance from technology or magic. It is believed by scientists who study the islands that they have been made possible by the work of a reality-bending entity at some point in the past (or perhaps the future, due to the nature of time manipulation that is sometimes exhibited by such entities.) Whatever the case, these islands have become the locations of some of Neo Eden's most prominent cities, whereas the normal landmasses below are mostly agricultural land or unexplored forests and jungles. Thanks to the tropical climate, much of the landmass of Neo Eden is largely similar to a tropical island, and as such, the plant and animal life is exotic, colorful, and features adaptations to the heat and humidity. However, in the unexplored regions of Neo Eden, there are also several large systems of underground caverns that are inhabited by nocturnal creatures that hunt during the nighttime. These caves are much colder than the outside air, and some are even comprised of ice and exhibit temperatures well below freezing. It is unknown how this temperature phenomena manifests itself so consistently, but this is again something that is currently being investigated. Locations Some of Neo Eden's locations of interest are as follows: * Jackpot-1: Jackpot-1 is one of several massive floating island cities, and is home to a wide array of various entertainment industries, such as movie theaters, libraries, simulation centers, museums, casinos, and even a massive sporting arena known as The Gauntlet, which is largely dedicated to entertaining the masses with games of combat, which are fortunately non-lethal by nature. * Starshine: Starshine is another floating island city, and it is regarded as Neo Eden's center of scientific improvement. It is the location of the main headquarters of the Horizon Foundation, and it is also home to the Alexandria Institute, a school dedicated to improving young minds by selecting child prodigies and granting them a highly advanced education, as well as a wider array of work opportunities. It is also home to several other research centers, clinics and hospitals, archives, enrichment centers, gardens, and manufacturing plants. * '''Aquarius: '''Aquarius is not an actual city in Horizon, but is instead the name believed to have been given to the legendary "underwater utopia". According to legend, many years ago, the city of Aquarius was home to creatures who could live both on land and underwater, and these creatures gifted those who lived on land with knowledge and survival skills. However, when war broke out between the two societies due to the death of a beautiful sea princess at the hands of a farmgirl from the land, those who came from the sea where eventually driven back to the oceans, where they've been waiting in hiding, ever since. However, this is widely regarded to be a simple children's fairy tale, as no evidence points to it having any sort of historical accuracy. However, some individuals swear that Aquarius exists, and dedicate their lives to uncovering it. * '''Striptop Town: '''Striptop town is another island city, a seedy concrete jungle filled with various factories and manufacturing plants. It is believed that the vast majority of Neo Eden's criminal element is centered around Striptop, and that it is home to a wide array of mafia families, private assassins, mercenary groups and murderers. Officially, though, it is also home to a number of casinos, mining facilities, and weapon development centers for the galactic military. * '''Danside: '''Danside is one of the few cities located on one of Neo Eden's actual landmasses instead of a floating island. Located on the coast of one of Neo Eden's continents, Danside is a simple farming community upon first glance, but it's inhabitants have developed a religious admiration for Founder Daniel, the original creator of the Horizon Foundation, as well as the savior of the Horizon from evil, many years ago. The citizens of Danside are quiet, and pacifists by nature. They are always willing to welcome strangers into their homes, and they spend most of their days farming, holding festivals, exploring the local forests, and practicing their faith.